The Legend of Bombchu: The Dark Deity
by Dairyking
Summary: When the Fierce Deity Mask escapes from its seal in the moon Termina is in grave danger! The only one who can save the land from destruction is a Bombchu and his Dragonfly partner but can they reseal the mask before its too late?
1. A Mask from the Sky

A/N-First of all just so you know the Bombchu in this chapter are not the inanimate kind that you carry around and run up walls, instead these Bombchu are the type you find outside the gates of Ikana Canyon in Termina Field. And the dragonflies are not the kind of regular insects that they are in real life but are the kind that you find in the Southern Swamp. So that said enjoy!

* * *

><p>When Link donned the Fierce Deity Mask he gained power he could only dream of. After landing the final blow on Majora and watched the monster fall he realized what a dangerous and evil mask he was wearing. The power of the Fierce Deity was too dangerous and too dark for the mask to exist freely in the world. Unable to destroy the mask Link did the one thing he could, he sealed the mask away in the moon, hoping that once the moon was back in its proper place the mask would be unreachable and its power would never be able to be used again. So the moon was pushed back into its normal place by the Four Giants and the mask was placed out of reach to all. But the mask had other plans….<p>

* * *

><p>The moon was bright as a young Bombchu gazed up at the starry sky doing its favorite pastime; stargazing. It had a pale brown coat of fur shot through with streaks of black with darker coloring in its feet along with a blue bomb perched at the end of its black zig-zag tail that was spider-webbed with veins of red. Sitting outside of the gates to Ikana Canyon the Bombchu knew that it should be asleep right now, burrowed underground like all the other Bombchu. But the night sky was just too tempting that night, no clouds to be seen and with a calm atmosphere permeating the night.<p>

"Hey Mongue you up again?" asked a voice from the shadows near the Bombchu. Startled, the Bombchu jumped before realizing who it was.

"Oh, it's just you," said Mongue the Bombchu. There was the sound of buzzing wings and the source of the voice flew into view, a blue dragonfly of the swamp with a indigo and barbed stinger and Mongue's best and only friend.

"Why are you always out this late?" asked the dragonfly as it settled on the ground near Mongue. "You know it's because of stuff like this that the other Bombchu don't like you."

"I know Twilt," replied Mongue to the dragonfly named Twilt. And Mongue knew Twilt was right, none of the other Bombchu would have anything to do with Mongue because of Mongue's strange habits. None of the other Bombchu understood why Mongue would want to be out late at night watching the night sky and because of it Mongue was regarded as a freak. Not even the other loner Bombchu would want to have anything to do with Mongue, he was in truth an outcast among outcasts.

Behind Mongue there was the sound of approaching footsteps. "Uh-oh here comes Arken," muttered Twilt to Mongue as the footsteps got louder. "What does he want?" hissed Twilt under her breath. Arken was one of the only Bombchu who even spoke to Mongue but it would be better if he didn't. Holding some deep hatred for Mongue that Mongue never really understood Arken was Mongue's equivalent of a sworn enemy. Always trying to make Mongue's life more miserable Arken would do his best to wreck anything that was going good for Mongue and tonight that was stargazing.

"So how's it going Mongue?" asked Arken mockingly as he strode into view. His sleek, combed and rich dark brown coat stood out as he walked into a patch of moonlight as did his black tail and the navy blue bomb on the end of it. He had an arrogant swagger to his walk that would make him stand out in a crowd and his paws were a deep black that transitioned smoothly from the brown of his main coat. On his back was a small package made of tree bark.

"What do you want Arken?" asked Mongue harshly, his tail straightening more as it tensed. "Why are you here?"

"Why so harsh Mongue I just came to give you a present," said Arken innocently. _Uh-oh_, thought Mongue. Arken's previous "presents" to Mongue were never good and generally involved venomous spiders, toxic fumes, and explosions as soon as Mongue opened the box. Arken thrust the box towards Mongue. "Go on, open it."

Shoving the package back to Arken, Mongue replied "Why don't you open it?"

Arken let out a fake and clearly exaggerated sigh then said "As you wish." He took the box, opened it and out came his "gift." Three small rockets shot up into the night sky, letting off a large amount of smoke in their wake. When they reached full high the rockets exploded letting off even more smoke along with a loud bang. When it was over the once perfect night sky was clouded by black smoke.

"Oops I didn't mean to ruin such a beautiful night," said Arken in mock shame. "I hope you'll forgive me Mongue." Something inside Mongue snapped. He put up with Arken before but now he had gone too far. Ruining a perfect night sky was something Mongue would not forgive. Completely straightening his tail the bomb on the end ignited and the fuse began to shorten.

"Oh come on don't be stupid," said Arken. "That bomb will hurt you as much as it will hurt me."

"I tired of putting up with you!" yelled Mongue. "Let's fight!"

"Have it your way," replied Arken and his bomb ignited too.

"Uh Mongue," said Twilt as she looked up at the sky. "What's that thing that's falling?"

Mongue was not paying attention to Twilt though and lashed with his tail at Arken. Trying to dodge Arken leaped out of the way but was too late. Mongue's bomb grazed his side and the explosive detonated.

"Ahhh!" yelled Arken as he was thrown to the side by the force of the blast. Mongue was knocked backwards as well but gritting his teeth he withstood the blast without a cry. On his tail the bomb instantly started reforming but would take some time to regenerate.

_Thirty seconds,_ thought Mongue as he watched the bomb reform. It would take thirty seconds for the bomb to grow back and until then Mongue was defenseless. Across from him Arken got up, the fuse on his bomb burning shorter.

"You'll pay for that!" snarled Arken and he charged Mongue as he straightened out his tail.

"Mongue what is that!" yelled Twilt but still not catching his attention. Arken continued to close in the distance to Mongue and Mongue was completely focused on his rival and not to Twilt's words.

"Incoming!" yelled Twilt and she flew to the side and out of harm's way. The blue object from the sky crashed into the ground between Mongue and Arken, the force of the impact sending them both careening in different directions. When the debris from the crash cleared the fuse on Arken's tail was out, Mongue and Arken were separated again and a blue stone sat in a crater in between the two.

"I tried to warn you idiots!" yelled Twilt angrily. "Next time try listening to me!" Still neither Bombchu were paying attention to the angry dragonfly, all eyes were on the stone in between them. _A Moon's Tear_, thought Mongue.

Arken made the first move. Making a dash for the Moon's Tear he got an early head start to the prize. _It's mine,_ thought Arken as he neared the object. _No, _thought Mongue and he tore off to the Moon's Tear. Arken made it first though and he pulled the stone out of the crater.

"Ha!" exclaimed Arken as he held the Tear above himself in triumph. Mongue came to a halt and stared in dismay at the stone now in Arken's hands.

"Give it to me Arken," said Mongue in a low tone. "You don't know anything about Moon Tears."

"I know that you want it and that I have it and that's all the reason I need to keep it," countered Arken. Then Twilt made her move. With an electric-charged stinger Twilt stung Arken from behind and sent electricity coursing through his body.

"Arrgh!" cried Arken as he hit the dirt from the pain of the shock. The Tear fell out of his hands and crashed into the ground, shattering the stone into four jagged shards. "No!" yelled Arken as he watched his prize shatter into fragments.

_What,_ exclaimed Mongue silently. _Moon Tears are incredibly hard and are nearly indestructible. How could it withstand a fall from the sky and yet break when it's dropped? Something's not right here. _

Arken on the ground saw something Mongue couldn't see in the dark. A strange object resting in the middle of the shards that was apparently carried down from the moon in the Moon Tear. Reaching forward Arken grabbed hold of the object and pulled it in close. It was a mask that seemed to be modeled after human at first but with major differences such as red slashes of color around the eyes and green stripes on its forehead.

Mongue came out of thought and looked back at Arken, who was now getting up. As he stood a shaft of moonlight struck the mask in Arken's hand which, while it was only for a second, was enough for Mongue to identify it. _Oh no,_ thought Mongue.

"Uh Arken," started Mongue but he was cut off.

"Don't try to trick me I know as well as you do what this is," snarled Arken. "The Fierce Deity's Mask that was locked away in the moon by the one who stopped Majora is what's in my hand."

"It was sealed away for a reason Arken!" exclaimed Mongue with fear of the dark object that had fallen from the sky. "That mask's dark power was almost too much for the hero to handle. Don't make the same mistake that the Skull Kid made back then. Its power is just too much!"

"Too much for you to handle!" countered Arken. "This mask came to me. I won't give up this kind of power!" Arken started the mask towards his face.

"No!" exclaimed both Twilt and Mongue and they both rushed to stop Arken. But they were too late. Arken put on the mask… and transformed into a beast. The mask melted into his face and he grew into the size of a bear. His fur turned snow white and green and red stripes slashed across his now angular face and muscles rippled across his powerful body. The zig-zag tail of a Bombchu remained, but in the place of a bomb the tail grew into a double-helix sword. The sword of the Fierce Deity.

"Arken," said Mongue breathlessly. He took a step backwards and Draza flew in close. "Do you realize what you've done?"

"I've gained all the power I'll ever need, that's what I've done!" boomed Arken. With a flick of his double-helix tail Arken sent a surge of energy towards Mongue at lightning speed. Mongue didn't stand a chance against the speed of the blast. It hit him straight on and electricity flowed through his body.

"Ack!" chocked out Mongue as soon as the lightning charged attack was over. He collapsed to the ground unable to move. _How could a mask make someone this powerful,_ thought Mongue as he hit the dirt.

"Mongue!" cried Twilt as she flew in close to her fallen comrade.

"Ah yes the dragonfly," said Arken. "I should repay you too for the shock you sent through my body." His tail moved again and there was a flash of light and the air crackled with electricity. When the flash cleared Twilt was on the ground next to Mongue, motionless.

Arken laughed at the power he had obtained. "With this kind of power I can do anything! I'm limitless! No one can stop me especially not you two! I'm going to go make my dreams come true so you two just stay there!" Arken started off for the gates of Ikana Canyon. "I'll be at Stone Tower working to establish my dreams. If you two want to stop me then go ahead and try. I could use the laugh!"

From the ground Mongue saw as Arken raced off to the tower at impossible speeds. _Is that really the power of the Fierce Deity Mask,_ Mongue silently wondered. He looked over at his unconscious partner. _We can't let someone as unstable as Arken have that much power._ Then Mongue blacked out and little did they know it but from the time Arken donned the mask there was a timer that started. A timer that when it ran out would signal the beginning of the end for Termina.

* * *

><p>AN-Sorry if the first chapter seemed a bit rushed, I just wanted to get some of the main characters introduced and get the plot going. And please submit reviews if you can, I want to know what parts of the chapter you liked and what parts you didn't. This applies for all of the story, I want to know how I'm doing!


	2. A Visit With a Fairy

Dawn had broken by the time Mongue woke up. Shoving himself into a sitting position he groggily tried to recall what had happened the night before. He remembered star-gazing… and a Moon Tear falling from the sky… Arken transforming into a monster… and finally he remembered Twilt and himself getting surged with electricity from Arken's tail… _Twilt,_ Mongue exclaimed in his mind.

Quickly looking to his side Mongue found Twilt lying limp on the ground besides him. "Twilt!" Mongue cried as he scampered over to his friend's side. "Answer me Twilt!"

With Twilt not responding Mongue gathered Twilt up on his back and headed towards the nearest gate to Clock Town. Being a Bombchu he knew that he might not be welcomed among the humans in Clock Town but it was his only option. There was someone in Clock Town he had to meet to save his friend.

"Come on Twilt," said Mongue as he walked for the eastern entrance to Clock Town. "Let's go see The Great Fairy of Magic."

* * *

><p>Clock Town had changed since the time of Majora. The city was bigger, the population was larger and more diverse, and the whole place was a lot busier. East Clock Town had changed the most by far out of Clock Town's four districts. Mongue experienced this change first hand as he walked through the eastern gate. The main square of East Clock Town was filled with a huge crowd of people. A vast assortment of smells wafted through the air from the food courts that lined the walls and buildings of the district. The buildings themselves had changed the most though, the average building stood at four stories. The most dominating presence in the district however, was the Stock Pot Tower; once a small family owned inn, the tower was now six stories tall and was a place of both temporary and permanent residence. East Clock Town was now the center of trading in Clock Town and was the largest and most thriving district of the four.<p>

Mongue looked at the huge crowd of people he would have to cross through to reach North Clock Town, the site of the Great Fairy's residence. _This will be a challenge,_ thought Mongue knowing that on top of the task of breaching the massive wall of people he would have to avoid as much attention as possible, for most humans in the area regarded the Bombchu as animals.

Analyzing the area Mongue realized the horrifying truth; there was no way around the massive crowd. He would have to go through it. _I'll do it for Twilt,_ thought Mongue with conviction. Gritting his teeth Mongue pressed forward into the crowd. Weaving in and out of people's legs Mongue attempted to avoid discovery as well as the feet that were constantly crashing around him and make it to North Clock Town. Despite his best efforts Mongue got kicked twice, got his paws stepped on three times, got tangled up in someone's discarded cotton candy, and once his tail was even stepped on which ignited the bomb on his tail and had to be quickly blown out. Even while Mongue suffered all those injuries and possibly even humiliation in the case of the cotton candy he finally burst out of the crowd after ten minutes of weaving and dodging.

"Yes!" Mongue exclaimed jubilantly when he breached the crowd. His sense of victory was short lived once he took a look around at his surroundings. He was on the wrong side of the crowd. Instead of the north side of East Clock Town Mongue had emerged on the south side. He would have to fight his way through the crowd again. "No!" Mongue cried as he fist-beat the ground.

As Mongue's spirits fell in despair to make matters worse someone noticed Mongue as he walked in from South Clock Town. "Bombchu!" he yelled and several more bystanders took up the call. "Bombchu!" they all cried.

_Uh-oh,_ thought Mongue and he got over his depression and ran back into the crowd. Screams erupted from the crowd as they felt Mongue scurry around their legs and on top of their shoes. It didn't take long for the crowd to start assaulting Mongue as he ran for North Clock Town. Now having to dodge deliberate kicks and stomps Mongue's job became a lot harder and his progress slowed.

Even with Mongue's best effort there was still no way Mongue could hope to dodge so many kicks and stomps. As more and more hits landed on Mongue his progress through the crowd kept getting more and more slow, and as he got more slow, more and more hits would keep getting landed. _This is torture,_ Mongue exclaimed in his head as a kick caught him in the side.

Twenty-five minutes after Mongue had re-entered the crowd he crawled out the other side, this time on the north side. "Savages!" Mongue cried over his shoulder as he crawled as quickly as possible to North Clock. Having braved the storm of kicks Mongue entered North Clock Town.

North Clock Town had changed the least out of all four districts. Out of respect for the Great Fairy of Magic and so there would still be a place for the Clock Town children to play, North Clock Town still had the same green grass that it always had. The only noticeable changes were that there were no more fences surrounding the hole that led to the Deku Playground and in place of the slide there was a jungle gym filled with children in the corner.

Inching his way into North Clock Town on bruised and injured paws Mongue hoped that his ordeal was over. It was not though and that was clarified to Mongue when he heard the screams of the children on the jungle gym.

_Leave me alone, just please leave a poor injured Bombchu alone,_ Mongue prayed, hoping the children would be too terrified to do anything. Mongue's hopes were dashed when the first rock whizzed over his head. When more and more children took up the call to action the rocks became more frequents and soon Mongue was under all out continuous fire of rocks. _Do these toddlers_ _plan on stoning me,_ Mongue silently exclaimed as a rock hit him square in the eye.

It took Mongue another ten minutes to crawl across North Clock Town and up the hill into the Great Fairy Fountain and in the time Mongue suffered even more injuries at the hands of rock-happy five year olds. In total it took Mongue forty-five minutes to make it to the Great Fairy Fountain upon entering Clock Town and in that time Mongue suffered a grand total of forty-three bruises, six scrapes, five head wounds, a black eye, a concussion, a badly bruised kidney, flat-out humiliation, and irreparable emotional scarring.

"Great Fairy," Mongue moaned as he crawled into the fountain. Reaching the water's edge Mongue set Twilt beside him and saw to his horror that Twilt was even more beaten up then before. _She must have been taking damage along with me,_ realized Mongue.

With his friends need for help now strengthening Mongue's determination Mongue called out in a stronger voice, "Great Fairy of Magic! We need your help!" Mongue waited but when no response was heard he called out for the Fairy again, but there was still no answer.

"Great Fairy!" Mongue yelled desperately. "Please we need your help! The Fierce Deity Mask has escaped from its seal in the moon and"-

"WHAT!" a shrill voice screeched. There was a blinding flash of light and the Great Fairy of Magic appeared, floating over the fountain's water. She had long orange hair and was wearing clothes made of a strange shimmering fabric. "The Fierce Deity Mask has broken its seal!"

"Yes," replied Mongue, annoyed that the Great Fairy would only answer him when she found there was a possibility that she might be in danger but not when only Mongue was injured. _Selfish fairy,_ thought Mongue silently.

"In that case let me apologize for ignoring you earlier," said the Great Fairy over formally. "I'm only obligated to help out humans, not Bombchu."

"Well will you help us out now?" asked Mongue. "There's a Bombchu with a huge ego problem out there who's currently abusing the mask's power and as of right now my partner and I are in no shape to stop him."

Taking a look at Twilt's condition the Great Fairy asked, "How did this happen?"

"What? My bruises? Well you see"-

"No not that. That I can heal in an instant. I'm asking how did your friend become like this. There is dark magic in her system that has placed her in a coma. Her injuries I can easily heal but this magic will take me time to remove. How did this magic get into your friends system?"

"Well we were both blasted by some weird energy pulse from Arken," said Mongue. When he saw that the Great Fairy's face looked confused he added, "Arken is the one who's using the Fierce Deity's power."

"Were you both hit by the same blast?" asked the Fairy.

"No," replied Mongue. "We were both hit by separate attacks and we were both knocked out by them."

"Then this Arken must have charged his blast with dark energy when he attacked your friend. Do you know why he might have done that?"

"Possibly as revenge for electrocuting him after he picked up the Moon Tear." answered Mongue.

The Great Fairy frowned. "Moon Tear? What does a Moon Tear have to do with this?"

"Well the Fierce Deity Mask fell down from the moon in a Moon Tear." said Mongue. "Afterwards the Moon Tear split in four shards and the mask inside was revealed."

"It split in four," mused the Great Fairy. "I think I understand the nature of the seal on the mask. Why it failed is still a mystery but I think I know how we can reseal the mask back in the Moon Tear with a seal that can't be broken."

"How?" asked Mongue, now curious in the matter.

"Have you ever heard of Majora's Mask?" asked the Great Fairy.

"Who hasn't? It's the mask that the hero of legend fought with the Fierce Deity Mask that housed the evil power of Majora, after Majora was killed though it became a harmless mask."

"Yes but do you know what became of Majora itself?" asked the Great Fairy.

"Umm," began Mongue. "He died?"

"No," answered the Great Fairy. "Spirits like the Fierce Deity and Majora cannot be truly killed. When the hero brought down Majora he did the best he could to keep it from rising again and split Majora's very essence into four parts. He sealed those parts away in the four temples of Termina, one in the swamp, one in the mountains, one in the bay, and one in the canyon. The seals used to lock Majora away are powerful but unlike the seal on Fierce Deity which was never meant to be broken, the Great Fairies of each of the lands are able to open the seal in their land."

"Ok but how does this tie into resealing the Fierce Deity?" asked Mongue.

"The only way to permanently seal away the Fierce Deity now is to infuse Majora's essence into the shards of the Moon Tear in which the Fierce Deity used to be trapped in and recapture Fierce Deity inside the Moon Tear." replied the Great Fairy. "If we do this then Majora will be sealed away forever in the shards while its dark power would strengthen the Moon Tear to be able to contain the Fierce Deity permanently. The seal will be unbreakable and then even Majora will be locked away forever."

"So I need to go back to get the shards then take them to each temple, get the Great Fairy to break the seal then figure out a way to infuse Majora into a Moon Tear shard and somehow imprison the Fierce Deity in the Moon Tear?"

"Yes," answered the Great Fairy. "It won't be easy but it's the only way to stop the Fierce Deity."

"I guess then I'll wait for you to heal Twilt and we'll go to one of the temples." said Mongue.

"No, I'm afraid that you will have to go to the first temple alone," said the Great Fairy. "It will take me about a day to cleanse your friend and you cannot waste that time."

"Why?" asked Mongue.

"From the moment Arken donned the Fierce Deity mask a timer started," said the Great Fairy grimly. "For the first eight days of wearing the Fierce Deity Mask the wearer will be in control. As they do what they will with the mask's power a bond between the wearer and the Deity will grow. After eight days that bond becomes strong enough that the Fierce Deity will be able to overpower the wearer and assume control, after this happens we will have no hope of imprisoning the Fierce Deity as it will destroy you before you could get close enough to seal it away. You have less than eight days now to seal away the Fierce Deity before the task will truly become impossible. You need to leave immediately if we are to make the time limit. Of course you won't leave like that," said the Fairy gesturing towards Mongue's physical condition.

The Fairy held out both her hands and small balls of light streamed from her palms and flowed around Mongue. There was a blinding flash of light and when it cleared Mongue stood completely healed and rejuvenated.

"Wow! I feel great!" exclaimed Mongue.

"I have given some of my power to you." said the Great Fairy. "In addition to healing your wounds I have granted your body the ability to instantly regenerate your bombs. Now you won't have to wait for them to grow back. Now before you leave Clock Town you should visit the bomb shop in West Clock Town. They might have some items there that can help you."

"Alright I'll go. Thanks!" said Mongue as he turned to leave.

"Just one more thing," said the Great Fairy as Mongue walked for the exit. "When you bring all the pieces of Majora together I can't guarantee they they won't all unite and break from their Moon Shards. If this happens…"

"I get it," said Mongue solumly over his shoulder. "If that happens… then we'll all be in some serious trouble, won't we?"


	3. The South Side and a Dangerous Ambush

A/N-Sorry I took a little long for this chapter. I'll try to update more frequently. But that said enjoy chapter three!

* * *

><p>Mongue exited Clock Town from the West Gate and was greeted to the roar of the ocean and the salty smell of the sea wafting through the air. Having gone to West Clock Town and entering the bomb shop through a dog door for the owner's pet (as he could not reach the doorknob) he had almost been thrown out right away. When Mongue finally convinced them that he was there to shop, and not to blow things up, he came to an embarrassing revelation, he had no money to shop with. The begging that followed for a half hour later ended up with Mongue getting thrown out with a free bomb cover and leather bag under the condition that Mongue would never return to the bomb shop ever again.<p>

The bomb cover Mongue got was roughly shaped like a soup bowl but instead of a smooth rim the edges formed up into five pointed spikes which would rise up from the previous spike and dip down into the next one. The purpose of the bomb cover was so that you could detonate bombs in close proximity to yourself without hurting yourself as the cover would contain the explosion. The spikes were so that you could dig it into objects for added stability and it even had a small hole in the center for dispersing smoke and the excess pressure of the bomb. It worked out perfectly for Mongue as without a bomb on his tail he could slide the cover right onto his tail in a comfortable fit through the cover's hole and the spikes helped hold his bomb in place. The design was even light and durable which good for Mongue who would be travelling. Plus the bomb cover was even colored gold which Mongue thought was just plain cool. Overall with the bomb cover Mongue's bombs wouldn't hurt him anymore.

The leather bag Mongue got was for transporting the Moon Shards as well as any other objects he and Twilt might pick up on the way. The straps fit nicely around all four of his paws which would hold it to his back tightly without impeding his movement. All in all the equipment Mongue picked up at the bomb shop fit him perfectly, even though the products were intended for humans.

Having exited Clock Town on the west side left Mongue having to go all the way around to the other side of the city to retrieve a Moon Shard to bring to the first temple but it was either that or risk getting mauled by angry townsfolk in East Clock Town. Mongue chose the first option. So after two hours of trekking around the town Mongue finally arrived back at the site of the Moon Tear impact where four crystal clear shards were waiting for him.

"Finally," said Mongue to himself as he kneeled down to pick up a shard. "It takes way too long to navigate around the town." Reaching into the impact crater and grabbing the nearest shard, Mongue began to wonder which temple to hit first.

_One in the swamp, one in the mountains, one in the ocean and one in the canyon,_ Mongue thought as he remembered the words of the Great Fairy. _Well the temple in the canyon is in the Stone Tower where Arken is so that temple is out of the question and the ocean is on the other side of town! So that leaves the mountains and the swamp. Well I know a little about the swamp from what Twilt's told me so I think that's where I should head first._

Mongue got to his feet and stuffed the jagged shard into his leather bag. _If not for anything else I could always stab something with the shard,_ thought Mongue. Heaping some dirt over the crater with the remaining shards Mongue hoped something wouldn't find the spot and dig up the Moon Tear fragments. _Well I only have eight days so I really can't spend too much time hiding these things, I got to get to the swamp as soon as possible._

Mongue looked over at the thin expanse of field between him and the entrance to the swamp. Due to the expansion of Clock Town there was much less of Termina Field then there had been before, at its worst at the east side of Termina Field the growth of East Clock Town had erased almost seventy-five percent of the area leading up to the canyon fence. Entire pillars had been knocked down there for Clock Town's growth and now only two of those pillars remained.

Even without the expanse of Clock Town Termina Field had changed drastically since the time of the hero. Termina's overall climate had become much wetter over the years and the field showed it. The grass grew out of control in some areas and the trees which were much more abundant grew tall and strong. The cool climate even permitted the morning dew to stay wet on the grass even though the sun was climbing in the sky and it was nearing noon.

_Termina is thriving, _thought Mongue as he gazed around at the field. _I can't let the Fierce Deity ruin this._ With his resolve set new in his heart Mongue started off for the swamp and soon cut into the south side of the field. Walking around the corner of Clock Town Mongue looked upon the field to the swamp. The grass grew wilder here out of the field's four regions and the trees dominated the landscape. Outcroppings of rocks jutted out of the soil along with the gnarled roots of the trees.

_I have to be on my guard here,_ thought Mongue as he edged into the southern region. _Unlike the east side there aren't Bombchu here. There are things like Deku Babas, Bad Bats, and Green and Red Chuchus. This is not friendly territory._

Moving into a patch of tall grass Mongue's vision became blocked by the tall shoots of green. In hopes that he would not be spotted by some of the south side's inhabitants Mongue moved through the grass slowly and as quietly as he could. But there was something in the grass that he could not see and didn't need sight to know where he was. Mongue took a few more tentative steps forward… and the soil around him erupted. "What!" exclaimed Mongue as dirt flew in all directions around him, blocking his vision of the enemies whose trap he had fallen into.

"Babababababababababababababa!" roared a sound coming from all around Mongue. Even before the cloud of dirt cleared Mongue could tell what he was surrounded by. _Deku Babas, _Mongue silently exclaimed as the dirt settled and the Babas were revealed. They had indigo heads that were continuously snapping and producing the "baba" sound along with slender but strong and flexible stems that grew straight out of the ground. _I even knew that these things ambush from the ground, I should have been more careful!_

Trapped by the Deku Babas Mongue realized that he would need to fight his way out. His tail straightened and the fuse on his bomb ignited. He was about to lash out at the nearest Baba when a voice rang out and stopped him. "So we have one from the east this time," said a voice from the grass near the circle of Deku Babas. Mongue stopped in mid-strike and his bomb went out. Turning in the direction of the voice and tuning out the cries of the Deku Babas Mongue's tail retracted.

"Who's there!" called out Mongue angrily. He was in a hurry and had to get to the swamp as soon as he could. The grass rustled and from the tall shoots emerged the head of the ambush, a Green Chuchu with streaks of blue shot through its gelatinous body.

With a disgusting smile the Chuchu looked over at Mongue and his eyes rested on the bomb cover. "Is that solid gold?" asked the Chuchu greedily.

"Umm no it's just gold paint," answered Mongue confused. _Why does this guy want to know if it's gold, _wondered Mongue.

The Chuchu's face fell. "Oh well if you have nothing else I guess we can take that."

"What!" yelled Mongue, finally understanding why he had been ambushed. _He's after things of value and he uses these Deku Babas to trap people and rob them!_

"Well that's enough talk, Deku Babas attack!" Instantly the sound of clapping Deku Babas stopped and the Babas closed their mouths. Bending back on their stems the Babas readied themselves to lunge out and attack Mongue. Before Mongue had time to react the Babas were upon him with a flurry of attacks.

"Ack!" coughed Mongue as a Deku Baba caught him in the side with its lunging assault. As more and more Babas followed through with strikes of their own Mongue realized he would have to act fast or he could be in major trouble, but with the Deku Baba's continuous assault of jabs from their indigo heads there really wasn't much of an opportunity to think straight. In a desperate attempt to escape the deluge of lunges Mongue rushed for the edge of the circle he was trapped in. He made it three inches before getting knocked back down by a vicious strike from one of the Deku Babas.

"Knock him out then steal the gold!" chanted the Chuchu with far too much glee laced in its voice.

_It's not gold! _Mongue screamed silently and might have yelled out loud if not for the onslaught of Deku Baba attacks against him. _Well if running won't work then I'll just have to try something else! _Trying to anticipate where the next attack would come from Mongue blinded reached out to one side and closed his paws around… air. He had guessed wrong and his attempt to grab onto one of the Deku Babas failed and as a reward Mongue received a sharp jab to his underside which was exposed by the useless maneuver. _Well that failed,_ thought Mongue now hunched over from the lunge to the gut he had taken.

Amid the sound of Deku Babas jabbing at him Mongue heard the Chuchu yelling "Take it! Take it! Take it!" outside the circle. Rage boiled from within Mongue as he heard the greedy Chuchu and he did what he should have done from the start. The fuse on his bomb lit and he lashed out with his tail at the edge of the circle.

"Take it! Take it! Take it!" the Chuchu continued to rant. "Take it! Take"- The Chuchu's crazed cheer was cut off by the sound of an explosion and billowing smoke. "What just hap"- started the Chuchu but its words caught in its throat when a breeze cleared the smoke surrounding Mongue and the Deku Babas. There stood Mongue unharmed by the explosion with the broken stems of the Deku Babas littered around him like scattered firewood.

"My Deku Babas! How could you!" wailed the forlorn Chuchu. "They were my only way to trap people! How could you do this to me!"

"You know, stealing is wrong," said Mongue coldly, furious at the Chuchu for assaulting him with Deku Babas. "Maybe you need to be taught a little lesson." The fuse on Mongue's bomb lit and he took a meanacing step towards the Chuchu. The Chuchu didn't take long to melt away into the ground to escape Mongue's wrath.

Mongue sighed and the fuse on his bomb went out. "A coward to the end, using others and running away at the first sign of danger," commented Mongue. He turned on his heel and began walking for the swamp again, more confident now that it was unlikely that he would be stopped again. Others had surely witnessed the scene even though it had been obscured by the tall grass and would probably not be moving to intercept him.

Mongue continued to walk uninterrupted and soon he reached the end of the field's south side and the path to the swamp was before him. "First stop the swamp," said Mongue. "I've got to go find Majora and stop the Fierce Deity!"

* * *

><p>AN- So how'd you think it was? As always please leave reviews.


End file.
